geometry_dashfandomcom-20200223-history
Collectibles
Collectibles are a major component of Geometry Dash while having limited availability in Geometry Dash Lite, Geometry Dash Meltdown and Geometry Dash World. The various types are used as either progress indicators or currency and contribute towards unlocking content such as achievements, icons, levels and secret content. Stars= Stars were introduced in Update 1.3 and are present in all Geometry Dash games. Completing any level in normal mode, with the exception of user levels which have not received star ratings, will reward a set number of stars. They are also rewarded for completing map packs, in addition to those rewarded for completing the included levels. Stars contribute towards unlocking icons and achievements, as well as determining placement on the leaderboard. A total of 2236 stars can be obtained from official content: *187 stars are rewarded for completing main levels, with up to 15 stars per level. **Geometry Dash Lite features 66 stars from this method. **Geometry Dash Meltdown features 6 stars from this method. **Geometry Dash World features 28 stars from this method. *1818 stars are rewarded from completing map packs, divided between 1,365 level stars and 453 pack stars, with up to 10 stars per level and per pack. *234 stars are rewarded from completing gauntlet levels, with up to 10 stars per level. *3 stars are rewarded from completing the secret level, The Challenge. **Geometry Dash World features 3 stars from this method. Note that 6 stars are omitted from the total star count as the level Kappaclysm is present in both map packs and gauntlets. Stars can be viewed from the Icon Kit and stats record. Stars are visible to other players from a user profile and from the leaderboard. As of Update 2.1, the limit to the number of stars able to be obtained is 16,777,215. The previous star limit was 65,535. Star rewards Cube23.png|100 stars Cube24.png|200 stars Cube25.png|300 stars Cube26.png|400 stars Ship04.png|500 stars Ship05.png|600 stars Ship07.png|700 stars Cube28.png|800 stars Cube29.png|900 stars Cube30.png|1000 stars Ship18.png|1500 stars Ball09.png|2000 stars Wave12.png|2500 stars Cube61.png|3000 stars Ship19.png|3500 stars Wave09.png|4000 stars Wave15.png|4500 stars Colour23.png|Primary 5000 stars Cube82.png|5500 stars Ball27.png|6000 stars Colour28.png|Primary 6500 stars Ship30.png|7000 stars Cube100.png|7500 stars Spider04.png|8000 stars Cube83.png|9000 stars Robot08.png|10000 stars |-| Secret coins= Secret coins were introduced in Update 1.6 and are present in all Geometry Dash games. They are collected within main levels during gameplay and obtained by completing map packs. For those within levels, although it is not necessary to collect all three secret coins in one attempt, they will be lost if crashing before reaching the level's end. Once successfully collected, secret coins will be replaced by white outlines on subsequent attempts. They cannot be collected in practice mode. Secret coins contribute towards unlocking icons and achievements, as well as the Demon difficulty main levels. A total of 149 secret coins can be obtained: *63 secret coins are rewarded for collecting the 3 within each official level in normal mode. **Geometry Dash Lite features 33 secret coins from this method. **Geometry Dash Meltdown features 9 secret coins from this method. *83 secret coins are rewarded for completing map packs, 1 per pack or 2 for those of Demon difficulty. *1 secret coin is found on the Coming Soon screen of the main menu slider after cycling through the levels three times over. **Geometry Dash Lite features 1 secret coin from this method, although the levels must be cycled through five times over. *2 secret coins are found by entering codes into vaults. One is for entering 'sparky' into the regular Vault. The other is for entering 'glubfub' into the Vault of Secrets through an extended process. **Geometry Dash World features 2 secret coins from this method. Secret coins can be viewed from the Icon Kit and stats record. Secret coins are visible to other players from a user profile and from the leaderboard. Secret Coin rewards *Clubstep: 10 secret coins *Theory of Everything 2: 20 secret coins *Deadlocked: 30 secret coins Cube31.png|5 secret coins Ball02.png|10 secret coins Colour05.png|Secondary 15 secret coins UFO03.png|20 secret coins Cube32.png|25 secret coins Colour20.png|Primary 30 secret coins Ball03.png|35 secret coins Cube34.png|40 secret coins UFO04.png|45 secret coins Ball04.png|50 secret coins Ship14.png|55 secret coins Cube38.png|60 secret coins UFO06.png|65 secret coins Ball06.png|70 secret coins Ship12.png|75 secret coins UFO07.png|80 secret coins UFO08.png|85 secret coins Ship16.png|90 secret coins Cube43.png|95 secret coins UFO09.png|100 secret coins Ball14.png|105 secret coins Cube56.png|110 secret coins Ship24.png|115 secret coins UFO18.png|120 secret coins Cube88.png|130 secret coins |-| User coins= User Coins were introduced in Update 2.0 and are present in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World. They serve the purpose of secret coins for user levels and function almost identically. They contribute towards unlocking icons and achievements, as well as the Vault. Up to three user coins are offered for use in the level editor. It is required that they are able to be collected as part of the level verification process. Upon submitting a user level that includes user coins, their colour will initially start as bronze and they will not count towards a player's user coin tally. After being verified by a level moderator, their colour will convert to silver and count towards a player's user coin tally. User coins are visible to other players from a user profile and from the leaderboard. UserCoinVerified.png|Verified silver user coin UserCoinUnverified.png|Unverified bronze user coin UserCoinConcept.png|Original blue user coin concept User Coin rewards *Vault: 10 user coins Wave02.png|1 user coin Cube49.png|10 user coins Wave04.png|20 user coins Ship25.png|30 user coins Ball16.png|40 user coins UFO13.png|50 user coins Cube53.png|60 user coins Wave06.png|70 user coins Ship23.png|80 user coins Ball17.png|90 user coins Robot06.png|100 user coins Cube54.png|110 user coins Wave07.png|120 user coins Ship21.png|130 user coins Ball11.png|140 user coins Cube52.png|150 user coins UFO17.png|160 user coins Wave10.png|170 user coins Ship22.png|180 user coins Ball18.png|190 user coins Robot04.png|200 user coins Cube99.png|225 user coins Colour37.png|Primary 250 user coins Spider08.png|300 user coins Colour22.png|Primary 350 user coins Ball29.png|425 user coins Cube93.png|500 user coins Wave22.png|600 user coins Robot15.png|700 user coins Ship33.png|800 user coins Ball28.png|900 user coins UFO28.png|1000 user coins |-| Mana orbs= Mana orbs were introduced in Update 2.1 and are present in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World. They serve as currency and are used to purchase items from each of the shops. Mana orbs are accumulated by: *Making any amount of forward progress on levels that have received a star rating, accordingly scaled by this measure. *Opening the daily chests. *Opening chests from the Treasure Room. *Completing the Bonus Gauntlet. *Completing either of the Fire, Ice, Poison, Shadow or Lava Gauntlets while already possessing 100 of the corresponding shards. *Watching advertisements from the shop (Geometry Dash World only). Mana orbs are not visible to other players. A player's current total can be viewed from the Icon Kit or from either shop. The lifetime total of accumulated mana orbs can be viewed from the stats record. |-| Diamonds= Diamonds were introduced in Update 2.1 and are present in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World. Diamonds contribute towards unlocking icons and achievements, as well as the Vault of Secrets, the secret level, The Challenge, and the secret shop. Diamonds are obtained by: *Opening the daily chests. *Completing the daily quests. *Playing the daily level. *Opening chests from the Treasure Room. *Playing levels from gauntlets. Diamonds are visible to other players from a user profile and from the leaderboard. Diamond rewards *Vault of Secrets: 50 diamonds *The Challenge: 200 diamonds *Community Shop: 200 diamonds *Secret Shop: 500 diamonds Colour39.png|Primary 100 diamonds Cube87.png|250 diamonds Robot11.png|500 diamonds Colour24.png|Primary 1000 diamonds Wave19.png|1500 diamonds Cube101.png|2000 diamonds Ship32.png|2500 diamonds UFO24.png|3000 diamonds Wave17.png|4000 diamonds DeathEffect10.png|5000 diamonds |-| Keys= Keys were introduced in Update 2.1 and are present in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World. They are obtained either from daily chests or by surpassing an interval of 500 mana orbs. Keys unlock the Treasure Room, and this is the only place that they can be viewed. One key opens a silver chest, while five keys open a gold chest. After enough keys to open all the chests are obtained, no more will be received . There are also special coloured keys for which there is just one of each. Green, blue and orange keys are used to remove the locks in the Basement, while a purple key is used to unlock the Demon Gauntlet. After being obtained but before being used, there is no way to view which keys are in possession. |-| Shards= Shards, formally Shards of Power, were introduced in Update 2.1 and are present in Geometry Dash and Geometry Dash World. There are five types of shards: fire, ice, poison, shadow and lava. They are viewed from the Shards of Power menu through the Icon Kit where associated rewards are also displayed. Each type of shard individually contributes towards unlocking icons and achievements. Additional bonus unlocks are unlocked based on the lowest number of shards of which all types are in possession. Shards are obtained by: *Opening the large daily chest. *Opening chests from the Treasure Room. *Completing the corresponding gauntlet. FireShard.png|Fire shard IceShard.png|Ice shard PoisonShard.png|Poison shard ShadowShard.png|Shadow shard LavaShard.png|Lava shard BonusShards.png|Bonus Fire shard rewards Cube95.png|5 fire shards Ball24.png|15 fire shards Robot09.png|35 fire shards Ship29.png|65 fire shards DeathEffect02.png|100 fire shards Ice shard rewards Cube84.png|5 ice shards Ball26.png|15 ice shards Spider06.png|35 ice shards Ship31.png|65 ice shards DeathEffect09.png|100 ice shards Poison shard rewards Ball22.png|5 poison shards UFO20.png|15 poison shards Cube105.png|35 poison shards Spider05.png|65 poison shards DeathEffect04.png|100 poison shards Shadow shard rewards |5 Shadow Shards Wave20.png|5 shadow shards Ship28.png|15 shadow shards UFO26.png|35 shadow shards Robot17.png|65 shadow shards DeathEffect05.png|100 shadow shards Lava shard rewards |5 Lava Shards Wave14.png|5 lava shards Cube92.png|15 lava shards Robot07.png|35 lava shards Spider09.png|65 lava shards DeathEffect06.png|100 lava shards Bonus unlocks Cube98.png|5 of each shard UFO22.png|15 of each shard Ship34.png|35 of each shard Robot13.png|65 of each shard DeathEffect07.png|100 of each shard |-| Demon levels= The Demon difficulty rating was introduced in Update 1.5, and Demon sub-difficulties were introduced in Update 2.1. Although not an actual collectible, the number of completed Demon difficulty levels can be viewed from the stats record. The number of completed Demon difficulty levels are visible to other players from a user profile and from the leaderboard. Completing demon levels in Normal mode contributes towards unlocking icons and achievements. Sub-difficulties only provide an indication of difficulty and do not affect the statistic record. EasyDemon.png|Easy demon icon MediumDemon.png|Medium demon icon Demon.png|Standard demon icon also used for hard demons InsaneDemon.png|Insane demon icon ExtremeDemon.png|Extreme demon icon Demon level rewards Cube19.png|1 demon level Cube20.png|2 demon levels Cube21.png|3 demon levels Cube22.png|4 demon levels Ship03.png|5 demon levels Ship06.png|10 demon levels Ship08.png|15 demon levels Ball05.png|20 demon levels Cube37.png|30 demon levels Ball10.png|40 demon levels UFO15.png|50 demon levels Ship35.png|60 demon levels Category:Features